


Watching from a distance

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Love, Magic, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by all the moments and events that happen in Elias's route and how it would look if Klaus had witnessed these events.</p><p>Klaus always keeps a watchful eye over Elias after the events that occurred six years ago, with Serge and Randy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching from a distance

It was an ordinary day like no other. The temperature was maintained at a reasonable climate and sounds of crickets could be heard chippering away, most likely basking in the warmth of the morning glow. These teenage students struggling to find the energy to walk to class always amused him. However, this time a different event was taking place. All the boys and girls that were walking were suddenly chattering happily about some gossip that had them fully awake.

“Apparently, Prince Elias has a buddy,” said a male student walking behind Klaus. “…His buddy is super-hot too, and if he ain’t going to act fast, I will not hold back.”

Laughter ensued after that comment. Klaus didn’t think too much of his little brother gaining a buddy, until a gruntled voice had showed up beside him and started to complain right into his ear. It was Elias.

“Can’t believe yesterday I was dragged down because of the incompetent little wizardess! How am I ever going to prove myself now?! She’s in her trial period, so hopefully she doesn’t make it and I can put this nightmare behind me!” Elias’ face was brimming with anger as he looked down on his latest grades. Klaus smirked. A wizardess, so it’s a girl. 

He’s so clueless around girls. This just might be a good thing for him and me… I get to see him suffer. How entertaining. “Are you even listening to me?!” Elas snapped at his brother.

“Don’t you snap at me!” Klaus glared back at him fiercely. “Your problem is none of my concern, and instead of complaining, if she is as bad as you say, help her.” Klaus moved faster to escape his brother’s frustrations.

A few days later, he was walking past the northern valley when he spotted his younger brother teaching his buddy magic. They had obviously been training for a while because they were both exhausted. Klaus hid himself behind a tree and amused himself by watching the two wizards. What he didn’t expect to see was his brother lying down on the grass beside the girl. He couldn’t hear what the two were talking about, only the pitch of their voices he could make out, but she seemed sweet and innocent by the way her voice was pitched. Klaus watched as the girl closed her eyes and Elias looked at her with a gentle smile, his eyes totally transfixed on the girl.

He’s fallen. He thought to himself before continuing on with his work. He chuckled at the site but as he returned to his office he couldn’t help but think at just how Elias gazed on the girl. He hasn’t smiled like that in a long time. In that moment, a hawk flew to his window. It’s eyes yellow and it’s feathers black. Klaus wasted no time in noticing that the hawk was Professor Schuyler’s familiar.

“Klaus, please stand in for my next class. Thank you,” Professor Schuyler’s voice was bland and his instructions straightforward.

“Understood,” Klaus grabbed his things and headed to stand in for Professor Schuyler.

Practical magic was a fun way for Klaus to torment most of the younger students, however, as they were instructed to maintain a small wind tornado for the entire lesson, he couldn’t help but noticed his brother’s attention on other things. Asana had of course, messed up. Her tornado was too big and transformed into arrows with wings that poked most of the students in class. Elias was beet red with his hand on his forehead, shaking it from side to side in disappointment of his buddy’s latest magic failure. After class, Klaus had stayed back to supervise Asana and Elias on cleaning up the mess her failed spell had caused, and was entertained by the argument that ensued.

“Why do you keep messing up?” he snapped at her.

“I-I’m sorry,” she answered, clearly upset over her own failure.

“I give you private lessons, and I tell you to concentrate and you still manage to screw it up,” he continued scolding her. “Since you arrived, my grades have gone down, I’ve mopped a classroom after one of your mistakes and here I am now sweeping a classroom after one of your mistakes.”

The poor girl was almost in tears as Elias tore her down. After his scolding, the both of them cleaned in silence, not making eye contact, but Klaus felt the tension between the two of them. He is so clueless.

“That’s enough for today,” Klaus finally dismissing them.

Elias snatched up his books, leaving Asana behind as tears fell down her cheeks. She slowly put her books into her bag and waved a goodbye to the Prefect. Hmm, Elias can be mean, never knew that.

After not seeing his brother for a few days, he had time to reflect on his own work. Klaus had decided to wake up early to take a stroll through the Northern Valley garden. However, there stood Asana, furiously struggling to find something, and talking to … "a piglet? What on Earth has she done now?". Klaus was beginning to walk up to her to see if he could help in anyway, but Asana let out a sigh and was almost trying to encourage herself to do.

“I’m going to do it,” she said. Asana crouched down on the ground and gave the piglet a kiss on the snout. But nothing happened. “Huh, it’s not working!” she panicked and the piglet stared back at her with anger. Clearly, the piglet was yelling at her “Uh…sorry…” she replied. However, she took and deep breath and gather the piglet up once more and concentrated harder than she did. So, there’s a student in there, huh? Klaus thought to himself. At the second kiss she gave to the piglet, a cloud of smoke appeared but the piglet disappeared and Elias and Asana stared into each other’s eyes unable to move and both of them beet red. Klaus was holding in his hysterical laughter trying not to give his position away. He stuttered his words when calling it a day. Klaus could see how confused and surprised his little brother was that when Elias almost walked into a tree, he couldn’t keep the laughter in anymore. Quickly making an escape to his office. He is so clueless.

One night Elias walked into the dorm, storming past everyone and slamming his door shut behind him. His roommate Yukiya followed him, and people could here an argument ensuing upstairs. To their surprise, it was Yukiya who was trying to calm him down. For once, Klaus knew this was something serious and didn’t bother to concern himself in Elias’ affairs. He’s smart and capable, he’ll figure something out.

However, after more nights Elias was agitated. Klaus knew about the incident that occurred in the Tower of Sorrow and knew that when Elias went home, their father and mother would be right on his case about doing something incredibly stupid. This time Klaus had to speak up to his brother.

“Tea?” he offered as Elias stared blankly over the balcony.

“Thanks,” Elias accepted his offer.

“Is she worth it?” Klaus asked immediately.

“What!?” Elias choked on his tea at his question.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her and the incident in the Tower of Sorrow is proof that you care deeply about this girl. So, if you would go to great lengths as to jump out of a window after a talentless country bumpkin like her, than she must be worth it,” Klaus explained his question.

“…!” Elias looked at his brother with a fierce glare, denying with his eyes but soon averting his gaze downwards. “I-I… care about her too much. If those Carbuncles didn’t show up, we’d both be dead.”

“So stupid,” said Klaus.

“Hey! I’m having a crisis here, can’t you be a little nicer!” Elias almost shouting at him. “At first, I couldn’t stand her and now…now… why me?!”

“It can’t be helped,” said Klaus. “Stop panicking!”

“Did you come out here just to see the amusement in all of this?” Elias quickly asked.

Klaus grinned. “Do you want me to offer you some big brother advice?”

“I’d rather ask the eldest,” said Elias sharply.

“Ouch, that hurts,” Klaus grinned and walked away.

“What happened to your advice?” Elias asked as Klaus continued to walk away without even looking back.

“You refused it.”

A few months had passed. It was now knowledge that Elias and his buddy were in fact now dating. Klaus had witnessed the holding of their hands under the desks in the classroom as he covered for the Headmaster in his absence. Klaus had poked and laughed at his brother’s insecurities of their relationship and how awkward it looked that Elias was in a relationship.

Klaus had watched moments, or at least heard, of absolute insanity between the both of them – Elias running off with her into an empty classroom because she grew cat ears at the hands of a Halloween monster, his uncharacteristic public displays of affection for her on their last field trip, him rummaging around and kicking up dust in one of closet’s at school to find an item he could use on the Love Holiday (of course, Klaus had to use his Prefect position to unlock the door for him) and lastly, his nervousness of taking her on the date course around school, which he exclusively asked for big brother advice on where a good place for a date was.

Elias had changed because of her, but in a good way.

She made him realize that perfection was unattainable and pride was not important. Klaus had noticed how much more his little brother smiled and a lot of the time her voice, her presence and her company sparked those lips to curve upward. Klaus noticed how smitten he was with her and he had asked Klaus so many times when would it be appropriate to take her home with him so she could meet the rest of the family and even asked that Klaus be introduced to her first. Klaus’ first impression of her was already made, she was useless at magic but had a talent for doing creative things like cooking and sewing, and had a rare gift to bring inanimate objects to life and talk to animals, but what he liked the most about her was she didn’t see Elias as just a Goldstein, in fact, his name she could care less about, she loved his personality and his character.

One night in the common room, Elias was working on his assignment with the greatest smile Klaus had ever seen. He knew that Elias was thinking of her, and sitting beside his brother to commence his own work, placing a cup of tea for the both of them, he had to make a point and a promise the only way a big brother could.

“You better marry that girl one day,” Klaus said as he watched Elias work on his assignment. “If you don’t, I’ll kick your ass myself.”


End file.
